


On the Inside

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [255]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/19/19: “barrier, glimpse, reserve”





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/19/19: “barrier, glimpse, reserve”

After watching Derek climb a tree to rescue Miss Whitley’s cat Stiles got a glimpse of what lay behind the werewolf’s exterior of surliness and reserve.

It was a façade, a barrier, sure, but one made of toothpicks and spider webs. A little strategic flirtation, turning his head so his neck tendons popped into view or licking a fingertip to turn a page but taking an extra long lick, Stiles got through it.

What he found within panted and whined, vulnerable and passionate, thrusting against him desperately while Stiles held on with all his might, determined to never let go.


End file.
